Devices such as bolt retentions are familiar in many different forms. One version is a securing clip, which is pressed into a groove of a bolt to achieve a clamping effect. For example, such a clip is shown in DE 37 04 650 C2. In DE 37 04 650 C2, to achieve a clamping retention, the spring force provided by the clip is overcome when the clip is inserted into the groove. Similarly, the spring force must again be overcome to remove the clip. Often, the clips become bent or deformed during this process.
Securing clamps, such as those of DE 80 19 658 U1, are also known. Besides having a U-shaped clip or plate inserted into a groove of a bolt, these clamps have a securing element that includes two tongues curved toward each other, which encircle the bolt in the locked position. The clamping effect of the tongues holds the U-shaped clip in the locked position in the groove. Because these clamps are punched out and bent into shape from a single metal sheet, the retaining force of the clip and the spring force of the tongues may not be chosen arbitrarily or independently of each other. The entire structural piece is also subjected to the axial forces of the bolt.
From each of DE 20 2004 019 671 U1, EP 0 990 807 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,009,896 and 5,518,332, arrangements for axial securing of a grooved bolt are known, in which a spring wire is spread apart and introduced into the groove. In these arrangements, the bolt is held by the clamping force of the spring, and the actual retention is provided by the spring wire. However, additional elements may be provided, such elements being connected to a securing wire and functioning to cover it, to hold it in the released position, or to secure other devices through which the bolt passes.